gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush
Ambush is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. As the Joe Team's resident concealment specialist, Ambush prefers to work alone. Few could reach his level of sneakiness and camouflage technique. Anyone else who goes with him will just give his position away. He honed his skills since he was a little boy that by age ten, he is able to put up a convincing camouflage for his hiding place. A simple game of hide-and-seek turned into an incident that caught the attention of the National Guard. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #111. There, he is part of an advance recon team that was sent to the Middle Eastern country of Benzheen. As the Battle of Benzheen rages on, Ambush, Recoil and Sneak-Peek are shot by Cobra soldiers who themselves are killed by other Joes. Sneak-Peek does not survive his injuries. In Issue #113 Ambush later drove the "Battle Wagon" during a mission in Trans-Carpathia, in which the Joes defended Destro and the Baroness against Cobra forces. In Issue #122, where Hawk and Lady Jaye were captured in Grodsnz, the capital of Borovia, by local security police. In issue #128 and #129 Ambush and the remaining Joes drove the Battle Wagon into the city to rescue their teammates. Devil's Due Comics continuity In the Devil's Due series volume 2 issue #24, Ambush is seen as one of the many Joes interfering in the second Cobra civil war, again caused by Serpentor. This conflict takes place on Cobra Island Animated continuity DiC animated series season 1 Only voiced by Josh Andrew Koenig https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andrew_Koenig In the episode "United We Stand" Ambush and Pathfinder have to work together or perish after salvo is brainwashed by cobra and cobra commander order the G.I.Joe not to attack if they so he will lunch the missiles world wide... since ambush and pathfinder are the 2 only G.I.Joe not in activate duty while recovering in the infirmary its up to them to infiltrate the cobra base to stop cobra commander. In the episode "Revenge of the Pharaohs" Night Creeper Leader thinks he is a reincarnated ancient Pharaoh and has his sights set on Lady Jaye while the other G.I.Joe rescue the city and her citizen from cobra, its up to Cpt.Grid-Iron and Ambush to find the bombs implanted by cobra. In the episode "Victory at Volcania, Part 1 and Part 2" Cobra attacks while the Joes are resting on their island Club Joe, Bullhorn and salvo are fishing instead of playing football with others when their suddenly attacked by cobra and are captured after learning of their plans they escape to warn the others and while General Hawk is questioned for his usefulness to G.I. Joe team and Cobra has the Joes on the run. Captain Grid –Iron and Bullhorn attack the volcano base to stop the laser guns and Destro to distract them while Hawk and Ambush climb the head of mountain to set the explosives. In the episode "The Nozone Conspiracy" where he hides in the cobra truck so he can find their base of Nozone so he can later inform Sgt.Slaughter, Sub-zero and Cpt.Grid-Iron were its located the secret base.4 In the episode "I Found You... Evy" Ambush reveals a story from his past, about the only person who has ever been able to find him....a girl named Evy who is now a Range-Viper ! In the episode "An Officer and a Viperman" Someone from G.I. Joe is leaking sensitive information. Pathfinder, Ambush, and Topside go undercover and join Cobra in order to find out whether there is a traitor in G.I. Joe. Toys Trivia *Tied with Robo-J.O.E. as the lowest-ranking team member. Gallery G.I.Joe.S03E07.Revenge.of.the.Pharoahs.DVDRip.XviD-DEiMOS.avi_000801139.jpg|Grid-Iron and Ambush in episode Revenge of the Pharoahs The Sarge, Salvo and Ambush (2).jpg|The Sarge, Salvo and Ambush Episode The Nozone Conspiracy Evy-and-Ambush-(1).jpg|Evy and Ambush as kids later as Teenagers_Episode Evy I Found You Evy-and-Ambush-(2).jpg|Adult Ambush and Evy (Ranger Viper 3)_Episode Evy I Found You Ambush, Scoop, Dusty and Sandstrom the coyote.gif|Ambush, Scoop, Dusty and Sandstrom the coyote_Episode Evy I Found You External links Write up Footnotes Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Desert Patrol Squad Category:1990/Introductions